


The Onceler FUCKS

by Meatball42



Series: Rare Pairs [145]
Category: Music RPF, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, The Lorax - Dr. Seuss
Genre: Art, Gay Sex, Just a normal day on the Death Star or whatever, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:07:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22213798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball42/pseuds/Meatball42
Summary: This is tagged Other because I'm not going to assume Mx. Lorax's gender like some of you dicksweats.
Relationships: Ceelo Green/The Onceler, Kylo Ren/The Onceler
Series: Rare Pairs [145]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/365729
Comments: 10
Kudos: 19
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	1. Kylorax

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shadowsapiens](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsapiens/gifts).



> This is tagged Other because I'm not going to assume Mx. Lorax's gender like some of you dicksweats.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Speaker for the Trees and the Leader of the Knights of Ren spend some quality time together in this entirely original, unique, and never-before-seen image.


	2. Ceelorax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That feel when you're riding round town with the Onceler you love and they're like, “These folk are hewers of trees and hunters of beasts; therefore we are their unfriends, and if they will not depart we shall afflict them in all ways that we can.”


End file.
